Why Me?
by Greta.Theft
Summary: Every one she cares about thinks shes dead. She has a new secret too. Will she get on with her new life? Or will she die trying? HieiXOC maybe KurXOC R&R! M for language.
1. Everything happens to me

_**Okay well to start with this is my second story (the first one got taken off(damn retards)) so pplleeaassee be nice. Also, my name used to be pirate. Kitty. Meow. but…yeah here ya go.**_

_**I DON'T own YYH and if I did Hiei would be all mine! HERE ME! ALL MINE!MUWHAHAHAHAHAH!.../cough/ sorry.**_

* * *

She has a good life with good friends and a family. She had the occasional stall in her life but everything always turned out fine. But something might change her whole life forever. 

"Wow! Are you for real?" A girl with brown curly hair said to her friend as she walked in the mall. "Oh yeah he follows me every where and watches me. But I know that if he ever tried anything that I could snap him like a stick!" A small blond said to her bouncy friend.

"Oh man that's crazy. Ellie I really don't know how you handle everything that happens to you. Haven't you seen that everything that happens somehow drags you in it?" the brown curly haired girl said with concern in her voice to her friend Ellie. "Jordan everything passes sometime. I mean yeah I have seen that a lot of stuff happens to me but…I just try to be happy and not make it worse on other people around me." The girl named Ellie said with a small smile on her face. "Wow. I admire you Ellie." The other girl named Jordan said to her friend, looking into her sky blue eyes while walking into the food court.

"I'm sooo hungry Jordan." Ellie said rubbing her finely toned stomach. "Ellie you're always hungry." Jordan said rolling her eyes. "Well yeah but I eat a little at a time. You on the other hand eat like a cow!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "Maannn whateva." Jordan said with a ghetto tone of voice and shoved her friend as they walk to a food stand laughing. Ellie comes to a table with a plate of Sushi while Jordan has a 12' hot dog and 2 tacos and a large order of fry's. "Jordan I don't get it. You always complain about being fat even if you way 115 and your 14 but you get all this food and you complain about being fat when you're stuffing your face." Ellie said to her friend who is digging thru a bag of stuff they had bought. "I am watching my wait! I got a diet soda!" She said and put a can of diet soda on the table. It looked really weird because there was all this fating food and then a small diet soda. Ellie sweat drops and then cracks up laughing while Jordan sat there confused. "Oh wow Jordan. Hah I love you."(As a friend you sick-o's)Ellie said and patted her friend on the head while she was still confused.

**8:30 PM AT STILL AT THE MALL.**

"Well Ellie I'm gonna wait outside for my brother to pick me up. I really need to finish my home work Okay?" Jordan said walking to the doors with bags in her had from shopping. "Yeah okay Ill go wait with you." Ellie said walking up to her friend.

As they got out there a black beat up 4 runner pulled up. "Jordan! Come on lets go I'm not wasting my night on you!" A guy about 19 with black shaggy hair and a lip ring said rolling down his window. "Okay Jake chill out faggot!" Jordan yelled to her brother and got in the car and bowed a kiss to Ellie as they drove away.

Just as Jordan and her brother got out of the parking lot Ellie had remembered something important. "OH MY GOD I HAVE NO WAY TO GET HOME!" She yelled with her hands on her head closing her eyes shut. "No matter! Ill just call someone on my cell phone to come get me!" She said talking to her self and rummaged thru her lighting bolt purse and finely pulled out a cell phone. It was dead. "Ahhh why dose everything always happen to me!" She groaned as she tilted her head to the ground. The mall was closing up and she was standing in the parking lot alone. "Well I guess I can walk home. Oh man how can I explain this to my parents." She said disappointed.

She was walking down the side walk of the highway and she was lost in thought as she was crossing the street. She had no idea what she was doing or what was about to happen. A Drunk 17 year old was driving a dark blue fire bird rammed into the back of a white Honda and the Honda hit Ellie…hard.

The night was dark and cold and all you could see was the red and blue flashing lights of the ambulance and here the loud sound of sirens (sp). Ellie was rushed to the hospital and her family was called and they stayed there till 3:45 in the morning. At 3:30 Ellie was announced dead.

* * *

**_Well yeah that wasn't too good of a first chapter. No YYH people yet. But they will be in the next one don't fret…and she's not going to stay dead. So REVIEW! I can't stress that enough. PLEASE! No reviews no more story! Also i need ideas so feel free to give me some...PLEASE! T.T_**

_**Later**_

_**--GT--**_


	2. The Morgue

_**AHAHAH! You didn't get rid of me that easy! But any way Thanks for the reviews SoFudginBored and Yu Yu Ninja Sakura! The more you people review the more chapys you get! Any way on with the show! ...er…Story.**_

_**I don't own YYH and if I did Hiei would be ALL MINE! So hah!**_

**_

* * *

_**

****

It was one week after the accident and Ellie's friends and family were informed that she had passed on. Her funeral was scheduled to be in one more week. All her family had been called down to her house in Florida and were all morning. But someone wasn't very happy at all that she had died…

"You have to be kidding me!" the little Koenma yelled throwing a fit pounding on his desk. "This wasn't so post to happen!" Koenma had called the spirit detectives in to his office to discuss there new assignment. "Please Koenma calm down." The calm red head known as Kurama said to the mad baby. "I can't! She's dead! She wasn't so post to die yet!" He yelled jumping on his desk. "She was your new assignment but you can't have an assignment on a dead girl!" He was madder then ever. "Chill out kid." Yusuke said as he grabbed the baby's shoulders. Koenma was starting to calm down and he took three deep breaths. "Okay." He said as he jumped off his desk and sat in his big puffy black seat.

He grabbed a control from his desk and pressed a couple buttons and a screen came down from the ceiling (if that's how you spell it). The screen had a picture of a young girl with sun kissed skin and strange hair. Blond on the top and the bottom layer was black. She had sky blue eyes with gold stripes in them.

"Damn she isn't half bad!" an ugly orange hared ape man (also known as Kuwabara) said. "Not now Kuwabara! This girls name is Ellie. She had strange possibilities. She is one of two people who can master all elements. Every demon, person or _thing _in spirit world wants to get there hands on her." Koenma finished. "Well if she's so great why doesn't she use her _amazing powers _to deal with them her self?" Hiei said the corner of the room. "Well she doesn't know that she has them." Koenma said. "And the person who wants her the most is a very powerful demon named sushamroo." He said. "Sounds like a wussy to me." Yusuke said crossing his arms over his chest. Just as he said that the picture of the girl changed to a picture of a dark red demon with huge muscles and long sharp teeth that went down to its chest. It had grey cracked horns down its spine.

"Oh…never mind." Yusuke wined with his head tilted to the floor. "But last week there was an accident. Ellie had been hit by a car around 9:30 pm and later that night she was announced dead and no one wants a dead girl right?" Koenma said talking to the spirit detectives. "Umm…right." Yusuke said with curiosity in his voice. "RONG!" Koenma yelled right after Yusuke. "You all should know very well that with demons and humans there is always a way to get people back to life." He said. "Oh no don't say it…" Yusuke said pleadingly. "I want you boys to go and get her body out of the morgue (sp) and get her back to life on the double!" Koenma said. "Do you expect (sp) us just to walk in there and ask for her body?" Yusuke said freaking out. "No I don't. I expect (sp) you to brake in there." He said calmly. "Okay well tell I will se you boys when you get back with her! Have a safe trip!" He said happily as the detectives fell thru a portal to Flordie to get her body.

**Later at the morgue.**

"Ugh…it reeks of blood." Hiei said looking around the outside of the Morgue witch was covered in brick.

"Well yes Hiei it's a funeral home. They take the dead bodies and remove the blood and organs and replace it with a special liquid." Kurama mused. "Yes I know that stupid." Hiei argued back at Kurama. "Can you guys just stop so we can get the dead chick and get outa here? This place gives me the creeps." Yusuke said. "Uhh…well how are we so post to get in there?" Kuwabara said as every one sweat dropped. They had not thought of how to get in. "Well we could always push shorty up the air vent." Kuwabara said as he tried keeping the small fire demon from slitting his throat. "I'm afraid that's the only way Hiei." Kurama said to his friend. "Hn…fine." Hiei said as he crossed his arms and walked over to the air vent and ripped off the vent door. "You need to let us in the back door when you get in there. Oh and don't forget to cut off the alarm." Kurama said to Hiei as he started to crawl thru the vent.

"Guh…this place is discussing. AND it smells terrible." He said to himself as he crawled thru the dusty vent. "Hn…curses me being short." He said as he crawled out from there and dusted himself off.

After that he went to cut off the electricity and let the boys in the back door. "There are you happy?" Hiei said with an angry tone of voice. The boys just passed him but Kurama stopped and said "Yes thank you Hiei." He said and smiled at the small demon.

They headed to the cold room where the fresh bodies were kept. "Oh man I just hope they haven't embalmed her yet." Yusuke said with worry in his voice. "Dose anyone know her last name?" Yusuke asked. "Hmm…I think I recall Lord Koenma saying that it was Clark." Kurama said looking around the room.

The room looked like it was full of oversized filing cabinets witch held fresh dead bodies. Each one had a tag on it with the first and last name of the person that occupied it.

"Casey, Clarance Ah hah! Clark, Ellie." Yusuke said looking at one of the oversized filing cabinets. "Hey I found her!" He called out and everyone walked over to him. Yusuke yanked on the handle to it but he couldn't get it out. Kuwabara tried but it still wouldn't budge. Hiei tried it and he ripped off the handle to the cabinet. "Well that didn't work out so well." Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe one of my plants can get her out." Kurama said and took out a small dark purple velvet bag with a gold tie on it. He looked thru it and pulled out a little green seed. "Hiei will you break the tile of the floor so that I can get some dirt to plant it?" He asked. When he finished Hiei walked over to the floor near her 'cabinet' and shoved his katana in the ground and pulled it so two squares of tile were coming up from the floor. Kurama pulled up the tile and planted the seed. They waited for about ten seconds and then the grouned started rumbling. Before they knew it there was a vine rapping around her 'Filing cabinet'.

The vine ripped the cabinet away from the others and was crushing it. "Kurama call of your plant! We can't have her harmed." Yuskue yelled out to his friend. So Kurama called off his plant and as the plant shrunk it brought the cabinet with it. Soon the thing was on the floor and it was busted up enough to pry it open. "Okay ready?" Yusuke called as he was holding the top of the cabinet and kurama was holding the other side of it. "Ready." Kurama replied to him. "One…two…THREE!" The two boys pulled off the top and looked inside.

There was the girl. Her skin was pale and her lips were red and she was wearing one of those blue paper hospital dresses. "Well who's gonna pick her up?" Yusuke said as he moved back from the dead girl. As did all of the boys.

"Some one has to." Kurama said to his friends. "Kuwabara you do it!" Yusuke said and pointed to his baboon of a friend. "What! Why me?" He wined. "Because you haven't done anything tonight! You pick her up!" "Pshh…I don't think so." Kuwabara said as he crossed his arms and turned his nose up at them. Well that is before Hiei came up to him with his Katana to his throat. "You listen to me oaf. You pick up the girl so we can get her back to Koenma. Got that!" Hiei yelled at him. "Uhhh…yeah yeah yeah." Kuwabara said in a hurry and picked up the small girl.

As he did that they got transported back to Japan.

* * *

_**Well yeah that's it for now…But yeah I might do another tomorrow…If I get some more reviews. If I don't get some more you won't get any more! So yup…! And I still need more ideas so feel free to give me some!**_

_**--GT--**_


	3. Welcome Back

**_Hahaha…/cough/…yeah well thanks for the review Sakurasango and yeah after I posted the chapter I saw the spelling mistakes…Hmm I wonder why I didn't see them before? Also ill try the hole 'when different people are talking make a new paragraph' thing. Any way…Hears another chapter. But I might not get another one up tomorrow because I still have a little school left. I get out on June 2…yup well ill try to get one up tomorrow if I can but you guy still NEED TO REVIEW! Kk!_**

_**I don't own YYH and if I did Hiei would be ALL MINE! So HAH! **_

* * *

****

Okay after they YYH gang got Ellie Koenma sent all of them to take her to Genkai's temple to try to revive the small girl.

"Grandma how long is this gonna take!" Yusuke said as he hung upside down on the couch.

"Hold your horses stupid." Gienkai said walking in the living room thru the kitchen.

"Kurama is working on her right now. It might take a while so make your self at comfortable." She said and walked over to the table on the side of the couch and put down a tray of drinks. After that she walked back to help Kurama with the girl.

"Gosh I hope she comes back to life." Kawabara said not looking up from the T.V.

"And why is that?" Yusuke said in a bored tone.

"Because I want to meet her!" Kawabara said back to him.

"You don't really just want to meet her. You gust wanna try to date her!" Yusuke said back in defense.

"No, no no! She'll wanna date me!" Kuwabara said with little sparkly stars in his eyes and he was standing with his right arm straight out and his left hand to the back of his head.

He stood there and the room was dead quite.

"Shut the hell up retard before I make you!" Hiei said to the oaf from his spot on the window sill.

Kuwabara sat back down on the floor with his head hung down low in shame.

**With Gienkai and Kurama**

"I think that she's coming along quite nicely." Kurama said wiping his hands on a towel.

Ellie was lying on a cot in the middle of the library floor as Kurama and Gienkai tried different spells and potions (sp) to get her back to life.

"Well let's hope so." Gienkai said as she walked over to Ellie's body.

"I want to try this on her." She said as she held out a glassy blue bottle with a silver screw on lid.

"What is it?" Kurama asked as he walked over to her to look at the bottle.

"It's an old potion that should do the trick. Even if I have never used it so I wouldn't know. I guess we should just hope for the best." She said as she started to take the lid off. Kurama stopped her.

"But what if it doesn't. We have tried almost everything. What if we somehow can't get her back to life?" He said.

"That's why I said we just have to hope for the best…" She said as she walked over to the girl's body.

"Here goes nothing…" She said as she held up the girls head and she pored the blue liquid down her throat.

They waited for about 2 minutes. Nothing happened.

"Well we tried…" Gienkai said and put the lid back on the bottle.

"No wait look!" Kurama said and pointed to her body.

It was starting to glow and her color was starting to come back to her skin and her chest was moving.

"She's breathing!" Gienkai said.

"Boy's! Get in here!" She yelled and you could here foot steps coming to the door.

"What! What happened?" Yusuke Yelled as the 3 boys barged into the room.

"Shhhh! You might scare her!" Gienkai said and pointed to Ellie.

He breathing was increasing and it was getting faster and faster.

"Is she okay?" Kuwabara said.

"She's wakening up!" Kurama said and moved every one back.

She was breathing very fast now and her eyes were opening slowly.

"Huh…? Wah- wah-where am I?" Ellie leaned up and said in a panicked voice.

"I mean I was dead! I must be in heaven!" She said in the same panicked tone.

"Oh no I can't be in heaven!" She said as she looked around at everyone shocked faces.

"That's here! I must be in the other place…" She said and pointed to Kuwabara and said it very sadly.

"Hey!" Kuwabara said and he crossed his arms around his chest.

"No child you're not dead. Well not any more." Gienkai said and kneeled down to comfort the scared girl.

"Who are you people and where am I?" Ellie said and looked around at everyone.

"My name is Master Gienkai" She said

"That's Kurama." She said and pointed at the red head and he smiled at Ellie.

"That's Hiei." She said and pointed to him but he just turned up his nose.

"_The oaf _is Kuwabara." She said with a mean tone and pointed to him.

"Hello beautiful." Kuwabara said and took her hand and kissed it. Now she was more scared then ever.

Then Gienkai smacked him away and he went and sat in a corner.

"And that idiot is Yusuke." She said in a boring tone of voice.

"Hn…sup." He said.

"Any way you are in Japan. In My dojo." Gienkai said with pried.

"Umm…Okay?" She said still sounding scared.

"Well I know this might be of shock to you…But we brought you back to life." She said and pointed to her and Kurama.

"What." She said shocked.

Then she went off.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT! AND WHY ME! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE! WHAT ARE MY PARENTS GOING TO DO WHEN THEY SEE THAT MY BODY IS GONE?" Ellie was freaking out she and was still sitting down. Then she looked down at what she was wearing. She was still wearing the blue hospital dress.

"AND WHAT IN GODS NAME AM I WEARING!" She was yelling and pointing at the ugly paper dress.

"That's what you were wearing when we got you from the morgue and please stop yelling." Kurama asked politely.

"Uhh…" That's all she could say.

"Sweetie I bet you're very confused but we need to get you into some better clothes and then you need to eat something. Come ill take you to Botan's guest room. You can have some of her cloths." Gienkai said and took her hand to help her up.

When she stood up she was only about half an inch taller then Hiei.

So she took Ellie up stares to get some real cloths on…

Little did Ellie know…This wasn't even the beginning.

* * *

**_Hmmm…yes well not that long but long enough I hope. Well I hope ya'll liked_** **_it!_**

**_Remember to REVIEW! Okay well ill see you guys next time:D_**

_**Later**_

_**--GT--**_


	4. Blah

**Lalalalala…heres another chappy:D**

**And yes…I do need a beta…a lot. lol**

**I don't own YYH…Back lawyers back!**

So when I left off Gienkai was taking Ellie up to botan's room to get some cloths on!

About after 10 minuets Ellie and Gienkai came back down and Ellie was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a blue blouse (sp) and some nike's. She reseaved wissles comeing from Kewabara and he got hit over the head by Yusuke.

"Nice outfit…" Kuwabara came up to her and said.

"Well at lease someone likes it…" She said as she looked down at her outfit and made a nasty face.

"Well better then that paper dress. Now we need to get you something to eat." Gienkai said and took Ellies hand and drug her in the kitchen.

Gienkai sat Ellie at a table and walked over to the frige and started to look thru it.

"Here eat this…" Gienkai said and passed a plate of sushi to Ellie.

Ellie just sat there for about 15 seconds and looked at the food until…

"Umm…I can't eat this." She said and pointed to the sushi.

"And why not." Gienkai said.

"I can't eat fish…" Ellie said and looked down at it one last time.

"Fine…" Gienkai sighed.

"Ill make you some rice. You can eat that right?" Gienkai said and enjoying her own joke.

"Yes." Ellie said plainly.

About 30 minutes later Ellie was done eating and everyone was sitting in the living room (Some people call it family room…But I'm old school: ).

"Sooo anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" Ellie said from her spot on the couch.

"Okay well lets just say were not all human." Yusuke said.

"Uhhh…" Ellie said.

"Yeah but me and Yusuke are!" Kewabara said with pried.

"So those three aren't?" Ellie said as she pointed to Kurama, Hiei and Gienkai (I don't know if she is or not…But here she is)

"Yup!" Kuwabara said shaking his head up and down.

"And there's spirit world and demons and everything!" Yusuke said as he jumped up and made everything sound better then it is.

"Stupid you're going to give the girl a heart attack. Calm down!" Gienkai scolded.

Then Yusuke sat down and pouted.

"Any way we brought you back to life because there are other…um…_things_ that want you." Gienkai said.

"Things…?" Ellie asked.

"Demons…Monsters whatever you want to call them. But yes." Gienkai finished.

"Umm…and why do they want me?" She asked.

"You will learn soon enough." Gienkai said and she walked out.

It was very quite and every one was just sitting there.

"So Ellie what did you like to do when you were in Florida?" Kurama asked trying to break the silence.

"Well if it was warm out I would go surf or if it was cold I would go to the mall or a friends house." She said as she perked up.

"Any hobbies?" He asked again.

"I like to shop, do anything in water, play with animals, set stuff on fire…ya know normal stuff. Well maybe not the fire thing but…" She finished.

"Hmm…" Kurama murmured and looked over at Hiei.

"Well how was your family?" Kurama continued but realized that that wasn't the best thing to say to a girl who just lost everything.

Everything was dead quite.

"Oh well it was okay…I guess. I never really liked my mom but I loved my dad a lot. I didn't like my little sister and I didn't like my older brother. I stayed with my friends mostly…I guess you could count Jordan as a sister but…"

She stopped.

"But what?" Yusuke said and he got hit over the head for it by Kurama.

"Nothing…It's not like it matters anymore…" Ellie said with sadness in her voice.

"Heheh…That's great. I just realized I lost every one in my life…and all my cloths!" She said and she looked down at her outfit that she really didn't like.

"Don't worrie everything's going to be okay…" Kurama said nicely and tried to comfort the girl.

"Pshh…forget you girls…" Hiei said and walked out of the room outside.

"Don't worry about him…he's always like that." Yusuke said.

"Oh…" Ellie said.

_**Wow that was short…But sweet. I think?**_

_**Anyway Sorry for it being short but I got some stuff to take care of…**_

_**It will be longer next time! Promise **_

**_But still REVIEW!_**

_**--Later--**_

_**--GT--**_


	5. Hello Botan!

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time…I've been really busy…**_

_**I mean now it's almost 12:00 at night and this is the only time I can find to Wright.**_

_**But again I do need a beta and if anyone is interested tell me please!**_

_**And thanks for the reviews everyone!**_

_**I don't own YYH so stop asking…**_

* * *

****

It was two days later and the YYH gang was just trying to warm up to there new friend but it wasn't working too well. And until they can gain her trust they can't get anywhere near training her. So Genkai wanted them to get to know her a little more but Hiei didn't like the idea to much…

"No. I won't try to talk to her. I have much better things to do then talk to some pathetic human." Hiei said to kurama as they stood outside the dojo.

"Please Hiei. Everyone else has at least talked to her twice and you haven't even said one word to the girl." Kurama begged.

"No. I don't want to have anything to do with her." Hiei said plainly.

"Hiei I'm tired of making up excuses why you don't talk to her but you talk to everyone else. So god help me Hiei if you don't go in there and talk to her…" Kurama got cut off by Hiei.

"Fine fox! Just stop that ranting. You're starting to sound pathetic." Hiei said and walked inside only to see Kuwabara and Yusuke playing on an Xbox and Ellie just sitting on the couch looking bored as she watched the boys play video games.

So Hiei sat on the opposite side of the couch that she was on.

"Hn…Hi." Hiei said as he crossed his arms and he didn't even look her in the eye.

She glanced over to him with a questioning look.

"Um…Hey?" She said with the same look on her face.

As you can see Hiei is really bad at making a conversation.

So she just went back and watched the boys play the game. She looked extremely bored too.

As she did Hiei looked back and smirked at the look on her face.

Her cheek was in her palm and she looked like she was falling asleep. She also had drool coming out of her mouth.

"Hn. Having fun?" He said to the girl as she turned her attention to him and she still had the same sleepily look on her face and drool still hanging out of her mouth.

"Oh. Heh you know it." She replied with a smile but realized that he was looking at her funny.

"What?" She said as she wiped her face and saw a line of drool on her…er…Botan's shirt sleeve.

"Oh…" She said and blushed.

"Yeah…" Hiei said and after that it was a strange silence as they just sat there.

About two minutes later Hiei got up and walked up stares.

_I don't think that's what the fox meant by talking. _Hiei thought.

_**With Ellie-**_

She was still sting on the same spot and watching Kuwabara lose the video game.

"Damn it! This game cheats so bad!" Kuwabara pouted.

"A game can't cheat on its own retard. Face it you lost because you suck." Yusuke said with a smile on his face.

"Ellie you were watching! Didn't I win fare and square!" Yusuke said and got in Ellie's face.

"umm…I don't know really I was falling asleep." She said and backed up from Yusuke.

"HAH! See I did win!" Yusuke said to kuwabara.

"Na aw Urameshi! She didn't say that!" Kuwabara protested.

"Yes she did! Didn't you Elli-." He stopped as he saw that she wasn't on the couch or in the room anymore.

'_I really don't see why he won't talk to me. I don't bite…hard.' _Ellie thought and she walked up the stares to the guest room that Genkai had given her but when she was walking down the hall to her room she knocked into someone and they both had fallen onto the floor.

_Who is that? It can't be one of the boys. I would have never been able to knock them down. _Ellie thought as she leaned up and rubbed her head.

"Ow…" Ellie moaned.

"I like your shirt!" Ellie herd a voice of a girl. She looked up and saw a long blue haired girl with bubble gum pink eyes.

"I think I have one just like that!" The girl said and pointed to her shirt.

"Um. You wouldn't happen to be Botan would you?" Ellie said.

"Yes! Yes I am! Why?" The bouncy girl said.

"Oh well then this is your shirt." Ellie said and sweat droped.

"And you must be Ellie?" Botan said.

"Yess…" Ellie said with curiosity in her voice.

As Ellie said that she got tackled onto the floor by the same blue haired girl but now she was hugging her.

"Oh I have heard so much about you! It's great to finally meet you!" Botan said and now she was shaking her hand.

"I've herd so much about you too!" Ellie said with the same peppiness.

"Really?" Botan said.

"No! But I have been sleeping in your room and using your cloths!" Ellie said with the same peppiness as before.

"Um…Oh." Botan said with a sweat drop.

"But I like your cloths!" Ellie said reassuringly.

"Thank you!" Botan said and Ellie smiled at her.

"But I don't know if you want to keep using my cloths. I know! Lets go shopping! " Botan said.

"Well I would like to go get some new cloths but…um I'm broke." Ellie said and pulled her pockets of the jeans she had on inside out.

"That's okay! It'll be on me!" Botan said smiling.

"Really? Thank you!" Ellie said.

"Any time! Now…What are we still doing here? Let's go!" Botan said and took Ellie's hand and ran down the stares passing everyone bye.

"Hm I see she has met botan." Kurama said to himself as he watched the girls run out the door of the living room.

* * *

**_Blahh…Yeah well sorry it's so short but it's almost 2:30 am now and I'm falling asleep. So sorry if the story sounds kinda messed up but I'm just not all the way awake._**

**_But don't forget to REVIEW!_**

_**Mucho lub**_

_**--GT--**_


	6. Dance, Dance

_**Hello!**_

_**OMGZ GUYS! I got a lot of reviews…I feel so loved!**_

_**But I tried to chose a beta and I did but She hasn't replied to me in like 3 weeks so I'm gonna chose. . .sadxautunmxsky!**_

_**YAYY/throws a party/ WEEEE!**_

_**/cough/ anyway…**_

_**But thank you all for offering!**_

_**I wasn't suspecting even two people to want to do it.**_

_**Thank you all SOOO much! **_

**Me no own.**

* * *

Well when I left off Botan and Ellie were going shopping for new cloths.

_**Da mall w/ Botan and Ellie-**_

"Okay well where do you want to go first?" Botan said happily as they stood in the food court.

"Um I don't know." Ellie said as she looked around.

"Well let's just start walking and go in any good shop we see." Botan said smiling.

"Okay!" Ellie said smiling.

"And thank you again for taking me. I really needed something to cheer me up." Ellie said again.

"Oh it's no problem at all! I mean-" Botan said and stopped her self once she looked over to Ellie. She had stopped walking and talking and was staring at something.

"What do you see something you like?" Botan said and looked over Ellie's shoulder.

"Got that right." Ellie said and nudged Botan and she saw that she was looking at a group of boys.

Botan sighed and had to drag Ellie off.

"Sorry…I get distracted easily. Especially with guys." Ellie said to Botan and winked.

_**About 4 hours later-**_

The girls had finished shopping and are at home once again.

"Hello everyone!" Botan said busting in the door and saw Kurama reading and Yusuke and Kuwabara playing cards and Hiei wasn't in the room.

"Hello Botan." Kurama said not looking up from his book.

"We did great at the mall today!" She said.

"What do you mean great?" Kurama said and finally looked up from the book he was reading.

"We got everything we needed…Well everything she needed." Botan said and pointed to the walking mountain of bags and boxes. Witch was Ellie and her new cloths.

"Um anyone wanna help me here?" Ellie said franticly.

"Oh here!" Botan said and took some bags.

"What did you girls get?" Kurama asked and was confused on how one person could need that many cloths.

"Well I got a lot of cloths and 2 pares of shoes and a pair of flip flops and a cell phone!" Ellie said and dropped all her stuff on the ground. And as she did Hiei walked in and looked confused at all the boxes and bags on the floor.

"What in the seven hells is this crap." He said.

"Um. Cloths." Ellie said back

"Why?" Hiei said.

"Because I need to cover my body with them. You wouldn't want me running around naked would you?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"I bet he dose…" Yusuke said and continued to play cards with Kuwabara.

"Shut up detective and that's about the last thing I would ever want to see!" Hiei said with venom in his voice.

"Any way Why did you get so much?" Hiei said again.

"Um…Because I couldn't choose what to get so I just got everything!" She said and fell backwards onto her pile of cloths and was rolling around in it.

"Hn. Backa ona." Hiei said and walked out the door outside.

Ellie stopped and looked at everyone that were staring at her.

"What?" She said and every one turned back to what they were doing.

Later that night everyone was getting tired and botan, Kurama and Ginkai had already gone to bed. Hiei and Ellie were in the living room and Kuwabara and Yusuke were trying to cook something but it wasn't turning out so good.

Ellie was watching some show on TV and Hiei was sitting on the window sill (as usual).

Suddenly loud music was booming from the TV and hurting poor little Hiei's ears.

"What the hell is that?" He yelled and covered his ears.

"My favorite TV show!" Ellie said and jumped off the couch with her hands up in the air.

"Pants off dance off!" She yelled and doing a little dance.

"What the devil is that?" Hiei yelled again.

"It's a show where people get paid to strip to music videos and you pick your favorite and in like a month they pick a winner!" She said. (Oh and I don't own Pants off dance off. Fuse TV dose)

"That is a waste of time!" He said.

"Yeah well…You're a waste of time." Ellie said back and turned back to the TV.

As she did that she felt a sharp blade to her through.

"What did you call me?" Hiei whispered.

"Uhh…a waste of time." Ellie said plainly. And as she did that she felt the blade go a little deeper into her thought.

"Do you want to repeat that?" He said.

"Um no not really." She whispered.

So he let her go and she was gasping for air.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Cant you take a damn joke?" Ellie yelled.

"That wasn't a joke that was an insult." He said.

"What the hell? Do you just hate me or something?" Ellie yelled again.

"No I don't. I don't like you. You're a dumb human and I'm better then you." He said with his eyes closed.

"Oh my god you're an air head. I've met a lot of better people then you and they were humans! I mean…What the hell your not even a good person! You tried to kill me!" Ellie yelled.

And before Hiei could strike back she yelled

"You know what? FINE! I don't want anything to do with an immature boy anyway. Come talk to me when you've hit puberty ass hole." Ellie said and stomped off upstairs.

At the time Hiei was furies. It took all his strength to not go up there and kill her on the spot.

"_That little girl has some nerve to say that to me! What's wrong with her? Doesn't she know that I could kill her in a second? Why am I worried about this? She just a little girl who doesn't know what she getting into…hm she doesn't look that bad when she's mad. WHAT? No I can't think that! I won't let myself." _He thought as he acutely hit himself over the head when he saw that Yusuke was watching him the whole time.

"You're going crazy." Yusuke said and walked out.

Hiei just sighed.

_**With Ellie-**_

"Hn… What an ass hole. Short ass boy thinks he can run me. Well he's got another thing coming." Ellie said and she was fumed. She was walking around in circles in her room and 'thinking out loud'.

"Now what the hell am I so post to do?" She said calmly and sat on the bed.

Then she got up and was going thru the bags that botan had taken to her room and was about to get changed.

She took her pants off and had black hello kitty short type things on. She walked around to the other side of the room where she had some pants to put on when she stopped to think about something.

So she lay down and grabbed a remote on a nightstand next to the bed. She didn't know what it did because she wasn't in that room a lot so she just pressed the power button to see what it did.

Nothing happened…Until 5 second later loud booming music came on and the radio came on and she franticly tried to turn it down. So soon the volume went down so she listened to it while lying on the bed.

That is until one of her favorite songs came on…

"**I FOUND YOU MISS NEW BOOTY**!" Ellie sung and danced around the room. (LOL! I'm sorry I couldn't resist.I don't own that song.)

Little did she know someone was watching…

"Hn. What an idiot. Who dances around in there underwear to rap music." The fire demon said from his place on a tree next to Ellie's window.

"That's has to be the most idiotic woman I have ever seen in my life…" Hiei said to himself as he watched the girl dance around in her room.

"**GET IT TO GETHER AND BRING IT BACK TO ME**!" She sang and then grabbed a hair brush off a vanity and acted like it was a microphone.

"I mean… What's wrong with her? She has to have mental problems." He said.

"**HIT DA PLAYERS CLUB. FO BOUT A MONTH OR TWO**."

She sang into the brush.

"She really doesn't look that bad…I mean maybe if…WATE! No I can't do that. Never." He sighed. "Forget this." He said and jumped off and walked off.

"**PUT HIS HAND ON IT AND THEN SEE WHAT HE DO**." She finished the song and fell back on her bed. She lay there and listened to the radio until she fell asleep.

* * *

**_Yeah that's it for now. I hoped you liked it! _**

**_But remember to review even if I have gotten a lot of good ones anyway…_**

_**I lub ya guys!**_

**_--GT—_**


	7. Pretty Kuwabara 0o

_**Blah, Blah, Blah.**_

**_Thanks for beta-ing sadxautunmxsky!_**

_**I don't YYH.**_

* * *

It's the next morning and everything seems to be going good…So far.

"Grr. My god! Why is it so hot in here?" Ellie said as she rolled out from under the covers and looked at the clock, "Damn. 2:00 already?"

Ellie jumped out of bed and started walking over to the window, "Man it is really hot in here!"

She opened it, but then quickly turned away, "Damn! It's hotter outside!"

She went over to the door to her room and walked out into the hall. As she made her way to the stairs she saw Hiei walking down the hall in her direction. When they were both about 10 inches away from each other they stopped and looked at one another.

The staring went on for about 15 seconds until Ellie turned up her nose at him and walked down the stairs.

She walked into the living room and saw Kuwabara lying on the cold wooden floor and Yusuke sitting in front of a fan. They were both dressed in nothing but their boxers.

"Morning guys," Ellie said.

"Well really it's the afternoon, but yeah good morning," Yusuke said without turning his face from the fan.

"How hot is it?" Ellie said.

"97 degrees," Kuwabara said from his place on the floor.

"Damn…" Ellie replied and walked into the kitchen. She saw Kurama sitting on the floor working on something that was in the wall.

"What cha doin'?" Ellie said looking over his shoulder.

"Trying to fix the air conditioner," he said and unscrewed something.

"So that's why it's so damn hot in here!" she said as she walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Ahh, cold," she said as the cold air hit her.

"Hey, Kurama?" she said and looked over at the boy red haired boy with only boxers and a white wife-beater on.

"Yes?"

"Where are the scissors?" she said.

"Why?" he asked and looked up at her.

"Well, my hair is getting kinda long and it's really hot and it would be easier with short hair," Ellie said with her hands behind her back and her eyes not leaving her feet. She was trying to act innocent.

"You want to cut your hair?" he said with an 'I can't believe it' kind of tone.

"Yup! So where are they?" She said and started to look in drawers.

Kurama sighed. "They're in the second drawer from the fridge. Just please don't make a mess," he said and turned his attention back to fixing the air conditioner.

"Thanks!" Ellie said and skipped out of the room.

"You shouldn't run with scissors!" Kurama yelled as she walked out.

Ellie walked into the upstairs bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Hmm… what to do, what to do?" she said to herself and played with her hair.

"Ah! I'll just give myself the same cut, but just shorter," she said as she took the scissors, put them up to her head, and started chopping random layers off.

About 15 minutes later she was done.

"There! I think I did a good job," she said. She had been cutting her hair since she was 12 and every time she did she liked it. Usually she cut it about to her shoulders and took random layers off and gave it that short choppy look. She loved it.

"Ah yes. I like it a lot," she said and felt it again.

"What the hell did you do?" Hiei said as he passed the bathroom door.

"I cut my hair," she said bluntly.

"Why?" he asked.

"None of your damn business," she said and walked out past him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei snapped.

"You asshole! Remember I'm not going to talk to you." She said and started walking down the hall once again.

"Bitch," He said under his breath.

Ellie walked back in the kitchen to put the scissors back. She turned and saw Kurama still working on the air conditioner.

"Aw Kurama come on take a break," Ellie said and pulled him up from his spot on the floor.

"I can't Ellie. I have to get this thing fixed," he said in an exasperated voice.

"No," said Ellie as she pushed him down into a seat and smiled, "I have to fix it."

"You can fix stuff?" he said with same 'I can't believe it' tone.

"Yeah! Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb." She said.

"Well okay," he said.

"Now, you go take a shower and relax. I'll have this thing fixed up soon! Okay?" Ellie said as she attempted to shove Kurama out the door.

"Well okay," she said pushed him out the door and closed it.

"Hmm…" Ellie said and bent down to look at the air conditioner.

One hour later.. and Ellie had fixed it.

"And he said let there be air!" Ellie yelled as she ran into the living room and fell on her knees.

"You fixed the air?" Yusuke said and walked over to her.

"Yup!" she said standing up.

"I love you!" Yusuke said and fell to his knees.

"Uh, gee thanks," she sweat dropped.

"Thank you Ellie, but how did you do it? I was working on it for 3 hours and I couldn't get it to work." Kurama questioned.

"The compressor had some bad wiring," she said bluntly.

Kurama sweat dropped, "Oh."

"Well, I need to run down to the store and get something." Ellie said and started for the door. As soon as she reached it she stopped and sweat dropped.

"Umm, I don't have any money."

Kurama sighed and handed her some cash.

"Thank you!" she said giving him a hug, then walked out the door.

_**With Ellie-**_

"My hair is going to be great after this," Ellie said as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Wait a minute," she said and stopped dead in her tracks, "I have no idea how to get to a store."

Ellie sighed and started walking back to the house.

About 15 minutes later she reached the house and walked in to find Kuwabara watching TV.

"Hey Kuwabara where is everyone?" She asked.

"Uh…They had to leave really quickly. They said that they would be back

soon." He said and looked at her.

"Umm, okay… Well will you go to the store with me? Because I really have no clue where I'm going."

"Um. Alright," Kuwabara said. He stood up and followed Ellie back out the door.

"So, what do you need there?" he asked.

"Well I need some shampoo and conditioner and some black hair dye," she

said.

"Black hair dye? Why?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I like to dye the under layer of my hair black and leave the top

Blond," she said.

"Doesn't that look weird?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well some people think it dose but I like it." She replied.

"Oh."

As they continued walking down the sidewalk she looked at Kuwabara.

"Hey Kuwa?" Ellie said with an innocent face and a cute voice.

"Um yeah," he replied.

"Can I make over your hair?"

"What! Why!" he sputtered.

"Because I think I could make it look really good," Ellie said sweetly.

"Well I don't know…"

"Come on plleeaassee!" She said begging him.

"Well…Alright," he said.

"YAY!" Ellie squealed then hugged him.

They reached town and saw a drug store. They walked over to it and went inside.

"Hm…" Ellie said as she looked over all the hair colors.

"So many choices… Which one do you like?" she asked Kuwabara.

"Well, I don't know. I Kinda like my hair now," he said as he tried to run his fingers through his hair and strike a dramatic pose.

Ellie gave him a look that was a cross between disgust and fear.

"Blond and black it is," she said quickly grabbing the hair dye and walking away. Kuwabara sighed and followed behind Ellie.

"Hey, we have some extra money. Do you want anything?" Ellie asked.

"Yes!" he said and ran over to the book section. Ellie ran after him.

"Here," he handed her a comic book. She burst out laughing.

"That's not funny!" he said and pouted.

"Oh yes it is!" she said laughing harder.

Ellie stopped laughing and took a deep breath.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Kuwa. It's cool I read comics sometimes," she said and

smiled at him. Kuwabara smiled and shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna get some ice cream." Ellie said while walking over to the freezers. She opened one and pulled out a "Drumstick" (Ya know. Those ice

cream cones and it has vanilla and it's dipped in chocolate and peanuts.)

Ellie handed the money to the cashier, and then picked up their purchases and started

Heading home.

About 30 minutes later they reached the house and everyone was back.

"Hey where were you guys?" Yusuke asked.

"Well we were at th-" Kuwabara was started to say but Ellie slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Nowhere," she said. Ellie grabbed Kuwabara's hand and ran upstairs.

"What was that about?" Hiei asked as he walked in from the kitchen.

"I think they just went in the bathroom together." Yusuke said, clearly stunned.

As he said that Kurama looked up from his book and gave Yusuke a weird look.

"Even if we don't know Ellie that well I don't think she's desperate," Kurama said in a calm voice.

"Wow Kurama! That was mean." Yusuke said with a laugh.

"I am just saying," he said and went back to reading.

* * *

_**Well that's it for now!**_

_**Remember to Review!**_

_**Mmk?**_

_**-Peace**_

_**--GT--**_


	8. new hair

_**My god I DON'T own yyh and I'm getting tired of saying this.**_

* * *

****

Well, we left off where Ellie and Kuwabara had just come back from getting hair dye and they were about to do Kuwabara's hair…

"Okay, go put your oldest cloths on, because this dye can get messy," Ellie said as she started to open the box of hair dye.

After she opened it, she changed into her old clothes. Kuwabara had on an old pair of boxers and Ellie had on an old big white tee (lol) and some old jeans.

(I'm going to skip this part of dying hair because I've never had my hair dyed so I don't know how they do it.)

So, after they had finished rinsing the excess dye out, Ellie pulled out the scissors and prepared to cut Kuwabara's newly colored hair.

"So, how is this going to look?" he asked as he sat on the toilet seat.

"Well, it's a little hard to explain, but believe me, it looks good," she said with total confidence as she started chopping away layers of his once thick orange hair turned black with blond tips.

Ellie smiled and set the scissors down, "Okay… I'm done cutting it now."

"Can I look at it?" Kuwabara asked.

"No! Not yet. I still need to straighten it," Ellie said as she grabbed a flat iron (hair straightener) and plugged it into the wall.

"Uh, what's that?" Kuwabara said staring at the thing with a look of suspicion.

"It's a thing that gets hot and you put strands of hair through it. Then the heat straightens your hair," she said and touched it to see if it was hot.

"Gaa! Damn it! Heh, it's hot now," she said as she took one last look at his 'Elvis' cut, then started straightening the curls one by one.

"What in seven hells could they be doing in there?" Hiei said with narrowed eyes as he stood in the upstairs hall looking toward the bathroom where sounds of laughter were coming from.

Kurama looked at him, "Hiei, why are you so concerned?"

"I'm not concerned. I'm curious," he said quietly walking towards the door to the bathroom.

He put his ear up to the door and the laughter stopped.

"Hiei, don't you know what Curiosity did to the cat?" Ellie yelled from the inside of the bathroom, "So, by that I mean get your short ass away from the door."

Hiei glared and was about to break down the door but when Kurama stopped him.

"Just leave it Hiei," Kurama said and nudged him toward the stairs.

"Why are you so mean to Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, he's so mean!... And he thinks his shit smells like damn roses. He's always calling people mean stuff when he's just a short ass little man!" Ellie said glaring at the bathroom door.

"Grrr! He just gets me so mad!" she said as Kuwabara yelped in pain.

"Oops! Sorry," Ellie said and lifted the straightener that had just burned him off the poor boys head.

"Okay, you're done!" she said with a big smile on her face, "Hm… I think I did a good job myself."

Kuwabara got up and looked in the mirror, "Wow! I like it!"

"But, the dye isn't permanent. We could dye it permanently if you want." Ellie said with her hands on her hips.

"Naw. I like it normal. It's good though. I like it a lot, so maybe some other time okay?" He said as he touched his hair and grinned.

"Mmk," she said with a shrug.

"Let's go show everyone. Hah! They think that we've banging each other," she said laughing.

"Hmm, maybe some other time," Kuwabara said and put his arm around his waist.

"Hah! I don't think so," she said and pulled his arm off.

They both left the bathroom and started walking down the hall towards stairs leading to the living room.

"Hey everyone," Ellie said as she walked through the door.

Hiei stood up, "What have you two been doing in there?"

"Chill out shorty. Kuwabara and I were just having sex!" Ellie said smiling innocently.

Yusuke spit out the soda he was drinking. Kurama looked up from his book with a stunned face. Hiei's face went paled to a ghostly white.

"Hah! Gotcha! I was just redoing Kuwabara's hair," Ellie said.

Everyone took a sigh of relief.

"Hey Kuwa come on down!" She said.

"Kuwa?" Hiei said.

Kuwabara walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. His hair was black with blond tips and came down to his ears.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yusuke was on the floor laughing the second Kuwabara's hair came into view.

"Good lord…" Hiei moaned and rolled his eyes.

"You did a good job on it Ellie. Is it permanent?" Kurama asked.

"No, its not. It should come out with like three washes," she said.

"Shut up Yusuke! I look hot don't I Ellie?" Kuwabara asked and everyone became quiet. They all looked at her for an answer.

"Umm, I still need to go do my hair. Later guys," Ellie said and ran upstairs.

"Hah…Told you," Yusuke said with a triumphant grin.

"Shut up." Kuwabara replied and pouted.

"Ahh! Where's a hair tie?" Ellie asked herself as she tore apart her room searching for one.

"Ah hah!" She said with a smile as she found a yellow one with a little air plane on it.

She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She pulled up the top layer of her hair and began dying the bottom.

In the mean time, Hiei was in there back yard (well it was more like a back woods P) training and beating up trees.

"I don't like her!" He was saying to himself.

"I don't know what the hell I'm feeling but I don't like her!" He said and punched another tree.

"And yet again, I think I did a good job. Maybe I should be a hair stylist." Ellie said to herself as she looked in the mirror.

She attempted to tie her hair into pigtails, but unfortunately you couldn't really tell that's what they were, because her hair was too short and it ended up looking like little nubs of hair. She sighed and she let her bangs fall in her eyes.

She walked out into the living room and saw Botan along with everyone else sitting in the room… everyone except Hiei of course.

"Hey ya'll. What's up?" Ellie said and sat down on the couch.

"Nothing, just being bored," Botan said from the other side of the couch.

Yusuke jumped as if just realizing Boton's presence, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, yes! Koenma wants to see you all tomorrow," Botan said with her usual peppiness.

"Okay," Yusuke sighed and sat in the middle of the floor.

Ellie suddenly had an idea, "Hey guys, let's play truth or dare." (I know the whole truth or dare thing is over done but I always wanted to do one)

"Okay! Come on everyone, let's get in a circle!" Botan said happily.

She looked around the room, "Someone needs to go get Hiei."

Everyone looked at Ellie.

"Fine," she sighed and walked into the kitchen, through the back door, and out to the backyard.

"Hey Hiei! Come inside we need you really quick!" Ellie yelled because she didn't know where he was. He sighed and leaped out of a tree landing in front of her.

"What do you people want?" He said and crossed his arms.

"Just come on," she said and walked inside with Hiei following behind her.

"Okay, I found him," Ellie said with a not-so-happy sounding voice.

"What are you imbeciles doing now?" Hiei complained.

"Playing truth or dare now sit down," Botan said and motioned for him to sit.

He sighed and sat down with the others.

The sitting arrangements were Botan then Kurama then Yusuke then Ellie then Kuwabara and then Hiei.

"Okay I'll go first. Truth or dare…Yusuke!" Botan said and pointed at him.

"Dare!" Yusuke said and put on a tough face.

"Okay I dare you…to sleep with Kuwabara for three days!" Botan said and immediately busted out laughing.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Yusuke replied and it sounded like he was about to cry.

"Aw, come on 'Mr. Tough guy' you can do it!" Ellie said and punched him playfully in the arm.

"No way!" Kuwabara yelled and shook his head.

"No one asked you!" Ellie said in a smart ass tone, but really meant it jokingly.

"Whatever," Yusuke sighed.

"Okay truth or dare…Hiei!" Yusuke said and pointed to the fire demon.

"Hn, dare," he said bluntly.

"Okay well…I dare you to be hand cuffed to Ellie for a whole 24 hours starting tomorrow!" Yusuke said with a big grin on his face.

"No." Hiei said with a fiery glare targeted at Yusuke.

"What's wrong Hiei? What are you… **chicken**?" Yusuke said and emphasized the 'chicken' part.

"Hell no I'm not! I just don't want to be stuck with _her_," he said.

"And what's wrong with me?" Ellie said in defense.

"Okay, okay, enough fighting and let's get on with this game," Kurama said trying to calm everyone down.

"Hn…Fox truth or dare?" Hiei said.

"Um…Dare." The red head said. (Oh god rhyming.)

"I dare you to go on a date with one of your annoying fan girls."

Kurama's happy face faltered and Hiei smirked.

"Alright," he sighed and looked around the room.

"Ellie truth or dare?" Kurama asked.

"Truth," Ellie replied and everyone was disappointed.

"Okay, what was your most embarrassing moment?" He asked.

Ellie took a deep breath and said "Okay, well last year I was coming to school on the buss and Kevin Pearce was there, my crush. So, I was the last person to get off the buss and he was looking straight at me and I was wearing the cutest skirt and I smiled at him, but as I did the buss door closed and my skirt got stuck and it ripped right off and I was standing there in my underwear."

As soon as she finished everyone started cracking up. Even Kurama and Hiei were trying to hold back laughs.

"Ha Ha Ha laugh it up," Ellie said sarcastically.

"Oh man that's great," Yusuke said and was wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Well, I know that we would all love to continue this game, but I need to get to bed," Kurama said standing up.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna get to sleep too," Yusuke mumbled as he got up and stretched.

"Not without Kuwabara!" Ellie said and shook her finger at him.

"Oh god…Come on Kuwabara lets go to…_sleep_," he shutters at that last word and slowly started walking up the stairs with his 'night time companion' grudgingly following behind.

"I guess I'll get to sleep too. Later guys," she said with a wave to Botan and Hiei and followed after Kuwabara and Yusuke.

One by one they all went to sleep.

* * *

_**Mmk…Sorry its short but the next one will be longer!**_

_**-Peace**_

_**--PK--**_


	9. Okay Listen

Okay guys…

I'm sorry for not updating…I really am.

But I just had my birthday and well…

Okay so my best friend moved away to Mississippi like a year ago

And now she's moving back w/ her older sister. She should be here soon…

But when I get some time I promises to update.

I've had a writers block but I'm starting to get ideas again so yeah.

Ill update as soon as I can!

--GT--


	10. READ

Wow.

You guys must hate me.

I know I would.

It's been, what, a year or so since I've updated ?

Sooo, now you may get even angrier.

Honestly, I see this story going NO WHERE.

Therefore, I will not be updating this story.

HOWEVERRR. . .

I have an amazing idea for a new one.

Tell me what you think -

* * *

**Fia worked with the spirit detectives' part time. She was a student the other time.**

**She was pretty, happy and just happened to be sneaking around with our favorite Fire demon.**

**What happens when she ends up Pregnant and Hiei disappears?**

**Her world falls down and the only person she has to turn to is Kurama.**

**She drops out of school; she stops her jobs in the human world and spirit world.**

**Kurama takes the role of the father for her child.**

**They sure do act more like husband and wife then friends !**

**What happens when years later Hiei wants to come back into his kids life ?**

**What will Fia do ?**

hXoc and some kurXoc

* * *

How's that sound, guys ?

I know it sounds a bit boring but there will be some fighting and drama and such.

So don't worry.

I do need a beta for this story.

Anyone up to the task please e-mail me !

I'm working on the first chapter now.

It will blow you away !!

My sincere apologies –

--GT--


End file.
